Shattered Hearts
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Usagi has a past in which something terrible happened to her. When she meets Mamoru she refuses to let him in. When he pursues her, what will she do? Will she ever open up to him and tell him what happened? Tuxedo Kamen/Sailor Moon action. FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Here is my new story. Hope you guys all like it. I know this chapter is very short. But I've already written the next chapter and its longer than usual. Hope that will make up for it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks._**

Usagi Tsukino ran through the halls in a blur, her legs aching from the sprint from her house to the school. Sprint? Yeah right. More like a marathon. The distance from her house to the school was a good ten-minute run. But finally she was there.

Reaching her homeroom class, she opened the closed door and hurried inside. The classroom, which only moments earlier had been loud and filled with talking, suddenly went dead quite. Usagi sighed and walked farther inside.

" Tsukino!" yelled her homeroom teacher as soon as she saw her enter the class.

" Sorry Mrs. H. I had a rough night and didn't get much sleep," Usagi said truthfully in a tired voice.

" What? Did the corner store run out of mangas?" smirked one of the girls in the back row of the class. Usagi didn't look up; she just went to sit down at the empty seat near the front.

" Detention, Miss. Tsukino!"

Usagi nodded, her thoughts on the previous night. She had had a long one it had been the truth. She had been up late doing homework, and then had been interrupted from trying to sleep twice with youma attacks. After that, she had been too riled up to sleep. So she had literarily gotten no sleep.

That's right, she fought youmas. She was not just a normal sixteen year old. She was the legendary Sailor Moon, leader of her senshi. They counted on her, and she couldn't let them down. One of her senshi, Sailor Venus, was her cousin, whom which she lived with. Yes, it was just Minako, her cousin's civilian name, herself and her mother.

Of course, after all this she couldn't expect her day to be any better today. This morning she had been late getting to school because her mother had demanded they talk about her slipping grades. Lately she had had no time to study, it wasn't her fault.

Then she had accidentally spilt her chocolate milk on her uniform and had to clean it before she left. And now, to top things off, she had popular girls torturing her in front of the whole class, not to mention detention after school. Great, her day was off to a great start!

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Usagi jumped up and hurried out of the classroom. She wanted to be as far away from those girls as possible. Just as she was out the door, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Twirling around as fear ran through her veins. Her eyes bulged and she flinched at whom she saw. Mamoru Chiba, standing before her eyes.

Mamoru Chiba, the most popular boy at their high school. His hair was as black as night, and his eyes as blue as the ocean. He was definitely good looking, but this didn't stop her from instinctively backing away.

" Hey," he said coolly as if he hadn't noticed her backing away or the fear that had appeared in her eyes at first.

" I'm not good in school," Usagi blurted out before thinking. She darted her eyes away from his.

She then quickly turned back to study him. She watched for his reaction. He looked at her for a moment before he gave her a confused look. He then raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look.

" So?" he drawled, clearly not understanding what she had meant by that statement.

" So… I can't help you with your homework," she muttered somewhat exasperated.

Mamoru laughed and shook his head. " I have the highest GPA in our grade."

" Oh," Usagi said blushing profusely.

" No. I came to see you because of what Kaiko said back there."

" Oh," she said once again. _Great Tsukino he'll think that's the only word you know. Not that you care anyways… he's just trouble. Trouble, and you know it. Don't be lured into a false pretence of bliss just because of his good looks._

" She can be a real bitch sometimes. Don't take what she said personally," Mamoru said, staring straight at her.

Usagi stared back at him with a dazed look. " Aren't you dating her?" Usagi asked, now her turn to be confused.

" No. Kai just likes to believe we are."

" Okay," Usagi said awkwardly. She needed to change the subject since she didn't care if he was dating the girl or not, right? No. Of course she didn't care, and she didn't want to give him the impression that she did. Luckily for her the late bell went off and she rushed to end the conversation.

" Oh! That was the late bell. We're late!" she yelped, stating the obvious.

Mamoru nodded turning his body slightly to the left, reading to start running to his next class. " See you around, Usagi."

Usagi frowned as she watched Mamoru walk away. She couldn't help but feel scared. He'd seemed as if he'd cared somewhat at Kaiko's rudeness. Sighing, she hurried towards her next class. Knowing that she'd be in trouble for being late again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for taking so long to post... I was just hoping for some more reviews. Maybe this chapter will help. Its quite a bit longer than usual. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think._**

Usagi walked to her locker after the final bell had rang. Putting her books away, she grabbed her homework and things she needed for that night. After stuffing her bag full, she grabbed her manga in her hand and walked towards the detention room. She'd gotten a double detention after being late for both homeroom and first period, and now had to stay a whole hour instead of only thirty minutes.

Just as she rounded the corner in the hall, she spotted Mamoru walking towards her. Her body froze and she felt her heart begin to race. Taking some deep breaths, she tried to calm her nerves. Looking around, she found the halls to be pretty deserted. Telling herself that there was nothing to worry about when being at school, nobody would do anything to her.

Mamoru approached her by the detention room and smiled, a heart-quickening smile. Even through her well-crafted bubble, she could feel his smile do crazy things to her. She couldn't deny the physical attraction. But then just as quickly as the thought came, another one filled her mind, one of her past. Usagi quickly brushed it aside and looked up at him.

" Detention? You?" she asked in faked shock, the slight teasing leaving her lips before she could censor her emotions.

Mamoru nodded his head; his eyes seemed to sparkle from her words. " Yeah, someone made me late for first period," he said jokingly before laughing it off, assuring her that he wasn't really blaming her.

Usagi once again felt her defenses break around herself. She smiled back, it felt so right to be happy for once. She hardly ever was. She didn't have the time or luxury of feeling happy. It was too dangerous for her.

" Well, we better get inside. I don't want to be late for a detention that I got from being late," Usagi rambled and then blushed as she realized how lame she must have sounded. But to her dismay Mamoru just smiled and quickly reached for the doorknob to open the door for her. She quickly scurried inside, finding a seat in the back row in the corner. Mamoru hurried in as well and took the seat in front of hers.

Usagi looked over at him and glared at the back of his head. What was he doing sitting next to her? Her heated look of anger cooled down right away when he turned and smiled at her. Her body froze. She couldn't control herself, that smile was contagious. So without wanting to at all, and despite all her brain was saying, she smiled back.

What was she doing? She knew better than to smile at him. She couldn't let him believe that there was even the slightest chance that they could be friends or more than that. She couldn't risk it. Not after what she'd been through. Men were pure trouble and she wouldn't let anything happen to herself, not again. Not when she could avoid it.

Usagi opened her bag and took out her manga. She busied herself in the comic as to avoid striking up a conversation with him. She figured if she looked busy, then he wouldn't say anything. But she was, of course, wrong. He quickly turned his attention to her and tapped her shoulder. She flinched but put her manga down.

" What?" she asked turning and looking at him, scrunching her face as the same fear came into her eyes as earlier that day.

" I just wanted to talk with you," he laughed lightly at her scrunched up face.

" Well I was sort of reading…" her voiced trailed off. " Plus we _are _in detention."

" Come on…" he said jokingly. " You can read later. Plus, it looks like our monitor is asleep."

Looking towards the front of the room, she noticed that their monitor was in fact sleeping on the job. Usagi sighed when she saw that there wasn't anyone else there besides her and Mamoru. Turning her attention back to him, she pushed away her thoughts of harm. What could one talk do?

" I guess you're right," Usagi said and closed her manga completely, not sure why she was acting so friendly towards him. It wasn't like her to let someone inside her bubble.

" So… tell me about your night last night… the one that made you late for homeroom."

Usagi felt herself panic for a second. What could she tell him? She couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't make up a full story that fast. He had caught her off guard. She shouldn't have paid any attention to him.

" Umm… well I was up all night studying… and then I couldn't fall asleep," Usagi said calmly. She wasn't exactly lying either, she just left out the whole fighting evil by the moonlight bit.

" Oh," Mamoru paused and looked around. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up again. " I don't usually move so fast, but would you like to go to the V-Day dance with me?"

Usagi's face turned bright red. She couldn't. No. She just couldn't. Not after her past history with men. She couldn't let her guard down for his baby blues. No way. He looked harmless enough now, but after a fun evening, and just when she would let her defenses down, his true side would show through and she'd be hurt. Having another broken heart wasn't worth it. She'd learned her lesson. She couldn't let anyone in. She'd already gone too far by talking to him.

" No. Sorry," Usagi said quickly and then lowered her gaze. She'd been direct, yes. She hadn't eased him into the refusal. She'd just told him point blank, no. No, without a reason or explanation. Picking up her manga again, she tried to immerse herself in the ever-so-cute fairytale romance, but couldn't help but feel his eyes on her.

" Oh," he mumbled sounding dejected.

When Usagi didn't respond, or look up from her manga, Mamoru turned around and didn't bring it up again. Focusing all her might on the comic before her, she couldn't help but feel sad. Part of her wanted to risk everything for a date, but the other side of her knew better.

She was just about to try and say something back to him, to try and explain herself when her bag began to ring. Quickly looking to the front of the room, she saw the teacher still asleep. Taking a deep breath, she opened her purse and pulled out her communicator. It was the communicator given to her and the scouts to commute with each other when in danger.

Wanting to click the button and see what was wrong, but Usagi knew she couldn't. Mamoru was just a few feet away. If she pressed the button flashing, her friend's voice would be on speakerphone. Plus it was obvious that the communicator looked like a pager and not a cell phone. Thinking quickly she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her cousin's number. Hopefully she'd answer it, since that was the only thing Usagi could do at the moment.

" Pick up," Usagi mumbled to herself as the phone began to ring.

" Hello?" answered her cousin and best friend in a huff, obviously distracted.

" Mina. It's Usagi… what's up?" she asked into the phone.

" What's up? Usagi! The communicator is supposed to be used for danger, why didn't you pick up?"

" Sorry… I'm still at school. Detention."

Minako huffed some more on the other side. " Usagi-chan, we need you. We need our leader. Only you can totally moon dust this youma!"

Usagi turned and looked at Mamoru, who had turned to face her again. Usagi looked away. " Where are you?" she asked hurriedly into the phone.

" At the park. The rest of the senshi are here already."

Usagi put a hand to her head. She felt a pain seize her head and make it throb. She felt so tired. " Mina. I'll be there in five minutes flat! I'm leaving now," Usagi said as he grabbed her bag and got up.

" Okay. We'll keep it stunned until you get here," Mina concluded as she hung up.

Usagi closed the phone with a flick and stuffed it into her bag. Turning to face Mamoru, she noticed that he was standing as well. Once again a pain shot through her head, and she closed her eyes from the pain. Once she opened them, she found Mamoru staring at her.

" I have to go," she stated plainly.

" You're ditching detention?" he asked slightly disturbed.

Usagi sighed and gave him a nod. " I have to. Family emergency."

Mamoru's eyes shown concern as he stared at her. " Is there anything I can do?"

Usagi shook her head. " I'm sorry, but I got to go now, no time for talking."

" I understand. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Usagi nodded her head, before darting her way out the door, down the hallway, and out the building, running towards the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. There will be more Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon fluff in the next chapter. Please review. I'll post the next chapter sooner if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks.**

Just as Usagi left, Mamoru felt his head start to spin. It was happening to him again. He was about to transform into his alter ego. He always knew when he was needed. He always got these sharp pains before he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. And he always transformed into Tuxedo Kamen when Sailor Moon was in danger, or when she transformed, he figured. Knowing that he had to leave immediately, he gave one last look at the teacher before bolting outside as well.

Serena ducked inside an alley just across the street from the park. Stopping, she placed her hand on her heart, trying to catch her breath. Her heart felt like it was about to be thrown out of her body. Her lungs hurt from running so far for the second time that day.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax herself little. Putting her hand on her broach, which was conveniently located on her school uniform, she whispered her transformation words. She waited as she felt herself begin to transform, the light surrounding her relieving her and making her feel stronger and less tired. Within seconds, she was transformed and ready to fight.

Hurrying across the street to the park, she quickly approached her senshi. All four of them stood there, each doing their best to stop the youma, or at least doing their best to try and slow it down. Sailor Moon stared at the hideous creature before her. It was covered in leaves, roots, and what not. For something so natural looking, it was surely not.

" Moon, are you just going to stand around all day or are you going to help us?" yelled a furious Mars as she momentarily took her eyes off the monster, to stare at her leader with impatience.

" Sorry Mars. I'm on it."

Running towards the monster she tried to get closer, so she could take a better shot. After having to fight these fiends almost daily, she had learned that she only had one shot in most of these cases. So she had to make that one shot count.

The leafy youma stood there for a second watching her before spewing a mouthful of razor sharp leaves in her direction. Sailor Moon saw the leaves coming towards her, her being still a while away, but felt her body freeze. As she tried to move her legs, she felt her head start to spin. Her vision blurred. She tried to focus, but felt her eyes slam shut. Knowing that she had to move, but couldn't, she waited for the impact of the leaves to hit her hard.

Just seconds before the leaves hit her, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and pull her unto a manly chest. The man quickly jumped, and Sailor Moon felt herself being lifted off the ground. She finally managed to open her eyes and found herself in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen, her hero and protector. He was the man who was always saving her from harm. Blushing, she realized that she was clinging to him tightly, her head resting on his well-developed chest, her fingers grasping on the lapels of his tuxedo. She found herself staring into his eyes, being captivated as she did.

Pulling herself out from her reverie, she found them back on the ground. Slowly moving out of his muscular arms, she stood and took a fighting stance. It was now or never. Placing her hand on her tiara, she closed her eyes, trying to gain inner strength. Opening her eyes she released her tiara and shot it at the monster. Watching, in baited-breath, she saw the golden tiara hit the monster right on, turning it to moon dust. Her senshi quickly rushed up to her and congratulated her, taking their place around her and Tuxedo Kamen.

" No corny speech today?" Sailor Mars teased.

Sailor Moon just stared at her. Her head was starting to spin again. She felt so weak. Her eyes fought to close again. Leaning slightly backwards, she felt herself leaning against Tuxedo Kamen's strong body. Then her vision failed her again, as her head fell backwards unto his chest, her legs giving out.

Tuxedo Kamen was just about to leave the battle scene when he felt Sailor Moon brush up against him. His eyes turned to her and saw that she didn't look so well. Her eyes looked as if they wanted to shut. After seeing what had happened only moments before, when she had been unable to move, he stayed and gently brought his hands around her, to steady her. His instincts kicked in only moments before her legs began to give out and he was able to catch her before she collapsed. Placing a hand under her knees and the other around her back, he lifted her up into his arms once again. Looking at the terrified senshi, he gave them a comforting nod before jumping into the air again with his favorite super-heroine.

The senshi faced each other, all very much concerned for their leader. Jupiter was the first to speak up. " Do you think we should follow them?" she asked, staring in the directed they'd gone.

Venus shook her head. " I think it is alright. Being the senshi of love, I feel a strong connection between the two of them. I think he can be trusted."

The other senshi all nodded in agreement. No one being able to argue the fact that the man saved their leader's life almost every day. They had to trust him. They had no reason to believe he wasn't trustworthy.

" I feel so bad," Mars started, holding her gloved hands up to her face. " If I would have known she wasn't feeling so well… I wouldn't have teased her, or have been so severe."

" We know Mars," Mercury said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. " We know."

The senshi looked once more into the distance before sighing deeply and going their separate ways home. Each hoping that their leader would be okay and hoping that Tuxedo Kamen was trustworthy and that he would not take advantage of the situation to try and find out Sailor Moon's identity.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Sorry for the long update... I was just hoping that time would give more reviews. Honestly... is my story any good? Please tell me if I'm wasting my time. Thanks and enjoy._**

Sailor Moon felt herself being moving around, the air blowing in her face. Opening her eyes, she found herself once again in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. Looking up at him, she stirred slightly in his arms, realizing just how far up they were. Moving herself even closer to him, she hid her face in his chest. She wasn't used to being up so high. Whenever he had saved her before, they hadn't been that high from the ground. She was quite scared of heights.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled to himself as he felt the angel in his arms move ever so slightly closer to him. His heart racing as she did. Having her in his arms, so close to him, did strange things to his heart. He felt her grasp tighten on him. His heart raced even faster when he felt her face curl up against his chest. He thought for sure she could hear his heart beat quicken. Stopping on the next rooftop, he looked down into his arms. The beautiful girl looked scared to death. Had he caused that fear in her? Had taking her away from her senshi scared her?

" Sailor Moon," he whispered gently near her ear. Her face moved from its spot on his chest and she stared up at him. Not moving from his arms.

" Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered back, mesmerized by his blue eyes, unable to stop staring, unable to say a word.

" Are you alright?" he asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Sailor Moon blushed. " I'm okay now. Thanks for looking after me."

She smiled at him, and Tuxedo Kamen's fear left him mind. He'd done the right thing.

" You looked pretty scared back there," he said concerned.

Sailor Moon nodded her head. " Yes. I was. I hate heights."

Tuxedo Kamen wanted to shout out with joy. That had been the reason for her fear. He knew for sure now. It hadn't been anything else. He looked into her eyes, silently telling her that he would never hurt her. After a few minutes, he looked down to find that she was still in his arms. His gaze rose back to her face. She was blushing. She looked so cute when she blushed. Gently lowering her to the ground, he couldn't help but hold unto her still. He couldn't bare to lose contact with her just yet. Holding her around her waist he smiled lightly. She didn't move away from him, she just smiled back at him.

" What happened back there? You were out of it twice. Why didn't you move?" he asked softly.

Sailor Moon looked down at her hands. " I'm not sure. It was probably just lack of sleep. You know last night we had two fights… I just couldn't sleep."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded understandably. " I'm just glad I was there to save you."

Sailor Moon looked back up at him. She couldn't help but lift her hand up to touch his face. He was such a good person. She owed him her life. When he was around her, she couldn't help but feel safe. When she was in his arms, she felt happy… she felt deep inner peace. She wanted to stay there forever. She knew she couldn't afford such luxuries, she knew she couldn't trust anyone, that having feelings for him would only lead to pain and heart break, but she couldn't deny what she felt towards her masked hero. When she was with him, it was like her mind played a different game. She was no longer scared; she was no longer paranoid that something would happen. All memories of her past left her mind the minute he picked her up into those rugged arms. He was the one person she felt safe around, the one person she could let her guard down for. This was ironic since he was the one who could do her the most harm with that strength of his.

" Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered as she placed her head once again on his chest. " I'm so tired. Can you bring me closer to my home? I'm not sure I have the energy to walk that far." Looking up into his eyes she silently pleaded.

" Of course. Just tell me where to stop," he said gently picking her up into his arms again. Something about that felt so right. Jumping down unto the ground, he found the streets to be empty and decided to walk instead of jumping in the sky. Sailor Moon hated heights and the poor angel was so tired. He couldn't risk having her wake up from her relaxed state from fear and then not be able to fall asleep when she got home. He had seen what had happened to her tonight after not having any sleep. He didn't want that to happen again, not if he could help it.

Sailor Moon quietly gave him directions towards her house, asking him to stop a few houses away. Looking into his eyes, she got out of his arms and thanked him. He nodded before jumping into a tree and then into the distance. Turning around, she walked slowly towards her house. She knew that she'd hear a mouthful from her mother for being so late, and from Luna, wanting to know where she'd been and why she'd stayed so long with Tuxedo Kamen.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she de-transformed and climbed the tree right next to her house and into her bedroom. Everyone would just have to wait until morning to yell at her, she had to sleep before she fainted again. Quietly crawling into bed, she closed her eyes, as dreams of her and Tuxedo Kamen filled her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to continue writing. I will! As you can all see... I changed my pen name once again. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy._**

The next morning she woke up to find her mother poking at her, calling her name, telling her to wake up. Rolling over, away from her, she sighed deeply, trying to fall back asleep. Her mother sounded angry. How she wanted to just avoid this fight. For goodness sakes, she had just woken up and her mother was already starting to harp on her. She couldn't catch a break could she?

" Usagi Tsukino! You wake up this instance! You are in major trouble this morning!"

Usagi rolled back and faced her mother. She sighed and stared at her, not happy one bit. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Not only did she get hurt in battles, never get enough sleep or time to study, and couldn't have a normal life because of said things and things of her past, her mother had to yell at her first thing in the morning.

" What's wrong Mom?" Usagi asked calmly, feigning confusion. She knew pretty much what she was in trouble for: not coming home on time.

" You know very well, Young Lady!" her mother said sternly, her arms crossed.

" Mom…" Usagi said exasperated. " Just tell me, please?"

Her mother nodded her head, still clearly upset. " You came home late last night. And then you went straight to your room without even saying hello to us. Mina told me you where upstairs, and if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have even known you where home. Where did you go after school?" her mother demanded.

Usagi sighed. What could she say? _Yeah, Mom, I was actually fighting a monster from the Negaverse which was trying to kill me and my friends not to mention the planet. During the fight, I passed out and nearly died if it hadn't been for Tuxedo Kamen. Oh, yeah, and after we killed it, I passed out again and Tuxedo Kamen took me unto this deserted rooftop to talk. _Right, like she could say that. But what else could she say? She hated lying to her mother so much.

" Well, Mom, I had to stay after school for detention." That wasn't a lie, technically. She had been supposed to be there for an hour.

" Well still… that shouldn't have made you miss supper. Where did you go after that?"

Usagi frowned. Why did her mother have to do this? She had said she was in detention wasn't that enough? True, that still gave her about an hour to get home on time, but she didn't know what else to say. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was close to the time she had to leave for school. Quickly getting out of bed, she hurried to her adjoining bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

" Usagi! Don't walk away from me when I'm speaking to you!" her mother yelled after her.

" I'm going to be late for school again, Mom," Usagi said as soon as she'd finished. Taking her hairbrush she turned back to her mom. " We'll have to finish this later, unless you want to write me a note for being late."

Usagi's mother sighed deeply and exited the room. Usagi took this as a sign that the fight was over and quickly finished brushing her hair. Looking down at her clothes, she realized that she was already dressed in her school uniform. _That's right, _she thought, _I went to bed right away last night._

Hurrying to get her bag ready, she realized that she hadn't brought it home. Looking around her room, she sighed deeply. Minako hadn't brought it back, or had she? Rushing to the room beside hers, she from Minako getting ready for school.

" Mina. You're not ready yet? We got to go in like five minutes… oh anyways… do you have my bag? I didn't get it last night."

Minako turned around and smiled at her cousin. " Yeah, Usa, it's right here."

Bending down, she found the bag and handed it to Usagi. " Later we have to talk about what happened last night," she whispered in a giggle.

Usagi blushed. " Okay. I'll tell you guys at lunch, okay?"

Minako nodded and grabbed Usagi's arm. " Ready! Let's go," and with that the two best friends ran towards their school.

Usagi and Minako got to school just as the late bell rang. The two sighed deeply and hurried their separate ways towards their homerooms. Once again as Usagi opened the door to homeroom, it went insanely quiet. Lowering her head she walked inside, taking a seat.

" Tsukino! Late twice this week and it is only Tuesday? Detention!"

Usagi grimly accepted her punishment and turned around to face Mamoru. Had he told on her for skipping detention? He wouldn't do that right? He had shown interest in her hadn't he? He had asked her out. As soon as Mamoru saw her looking at him, he smiled. Usagi blushed slightly and turned around again, her heart fluttering. Of course, half of it out of fear of getting hurt again, half because that's what his smile did to her. Smiling mentally she thought about Tuxedo Kamen. How was it that she could stay in his arms and not feel scared? Of course when she was Sailor Moon she felt less scared around people, she could defend herself, but it wasn't solely that. He just seemed so kind so gentle. He had never suggested anything other than that.

The homeroom bell rang and Usagi got up. Quickly picking up her schoolbag, she tried to make a dash out of the room. Unfortunately for her, Mamoru grabbed her hand, stopping her dead cold in her tracks. Fear once again running through her veins. Turning around, she realized that it was only him, and her pulse lessened. She smiled a little as she dropped her hand.

" Yes?" she asked politely, trying not to sound rude.

" Eat lunch with me? I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Usagi slowly began to shake her head. She couldn't. She always ate lunch with her friends. Plus today she had promised Mina that they would talk about what had happened last night. She sighed happily in memory of being in those strong arms. But just as soon as she felt bliss, her mood changed realizing all the questions they were bound her ask. She actually rather not discuss him and their private moments with all the girls.

" Actually, okay. I'll eat lunch with you. Where should I meet you?"

Mamoru grinned, his face gorgeous when he did, Usagi noticed. " Meet me outside under that big oak tree, okay?"

Usagi nodded. " Sounds great. See you then."

Mamoru watched as Usagi rushed off in the distance. He couldn't help but stay there and stare. The girl was gorgeous, and he wondered how he had never noticed her before. He'd seen her every day, but had never really seen her. He wanted to go out with her, he wanted to get to know her, but she'd said no. His ego slightly bruised, he figured that it had just been too sudden. He would just have to get to know her first. That was all. Smiling, he grabbed his bag and walked to his first class. The late bell rang, but he didn't care, he was in a bubble now that he'd figured it out. He would become her friend first and then they would become more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Omgh! I am SOOOO sorry guys! It's been over 2 months!! Hope you guys all forgive me. I feel so bad. I had this chapter and a bit of the next one done all this time, and just forgot about it. Please don't hate me. Hope you guys like this chappie, and continue to R&R. Enjoy and gomen! Oh... Please vote on my poll. Thanks._**

Usagi closed her locker after having put her schoolbooks away and sighed. She was going to eat lunch with Mamoru. She was going to eat lunch with the most popular and smart boy in her grade. Not to mention the hottest, she thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face.

Shaking her head, she instantly stopped smiling. The only reason that she was eating lunch with him was that she wanted to avoid having to tell the girls about her wonderful evening with Tuxedo Kamen. Now he was a man she felt safe around. She trusted him and let her guard down around him and that didn't even bother her. He was different from Mamoru. She knew that Mamoru couldn't be trusted yet. No, she had to careful around him. He had made it clear that he was interested in her, and she couldn't risk getting too close to him. She couldn't let him believe that they had a future together, romantic or platonic. It just wasn't going to happen.

Pushing away those thoughts, she hurried to the cafeteria so that she could get her lunch before her friends showed up. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk about her night. She was sure that they would ask her how she felt about her masked hero and she just couldn't answer that. Her brain told her to stay away, but her heart said to let him hold her in his arms and share a powerful love with him.

Usagi bought her lunch and walked quickly outside. She found Mamoru already sitting under the big oak tree. She smiled lightly as she saw him and hurried over. Sitting down beside him, she couldn't help but feel shy. The guy was gorgeous after all.

" Hi," she mumbled softly as she stared at him.

" Hi," he said back smiling as he did. " How was your day so far?"

" Okay," she said, looking down at her tray of food.

" Is everything alright? I mean, with your family. I hope that emergency wasn't too bad."

Usagi looked up for a second, confused, but then quickly remembered that she had told him that the day before, when she had had to leave suddenly for her battle. She nodded her head. " Yes. It's all okay now."

" I'm glad."

Usagi looked away as a silence filled the air. She felt her hands begin to sweat. She had no idea what to say. Trying to ease the tension, she grabbed her fork and knife and started to cut her pizza. Taking a bit, she looked over at Mamoru, only to find him staring at her. Blushing, she froze, unsure of what to do. Just as she was about to mumble something, she was interrupted by a woman's voice.

" There you two are!" she said in a huff. The two looked up to find their detention monitor from the day before, standing over them, clearly pissed off. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes looking down at them sternly.

" How convenient that you are both together. I've been looking for you all morning!"

" Is there a problem?" Mamoru asked feigning innocence.

" There most certainly is! You both skipped my detention!" her voice not lowering or showing any compassion.

Usagi turned and looked at Mamoru. He had left as well? She had had a good reason for leaving. The city had been in danger, but him? What could be his excuse? Why had he left early?

Mamoru noticed her confused look. Holding her gaze, he silently told her that he would explain later. Gently saying that he would take care of this problem. That she didn't have to worry in the least bit. Usagi felt a warm rush go through her body as she stared at him, her eyes shone with gratefulness.

Mamoru smiled politely at the teacher. " Mrs…" he started not knowing her name. " We were at your detention. We only left early when a crisis come up."

The teacher looked down at them with a disbelieving look. " Really? What kind of crisis?"

Mamoru didn't even blink. " Usagi had a family emergency and had to leave at once. I left with her to make sure she got home safely. She was quite upset and I didn't want her to do anything rash."

" I see… still. I must report this and make sure you fulfill your punishment some other time."

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and smiled. Facing the teacher again, a smile remained on his face. " Well… I'm sure the school board would like to hear about one of their teachers falling asleep when she was supposed to be watching students in detention."

" Are you black mailing me?" the teacher asked her face turning red.

Mamoru only smiled. " Of course not. I'm just saying that I might not be able to control what I say if I am forced to attend another detention."

The teacher huffed and turned around angrily on her feet. She hurried off, without looking back. Mamoru turned to face Usagi and laughed lightly.

" I don't think she will be bothering us again with that."

Usagi nodded. She wanted to know why he had left as well, but didn't know if she should ask. It wasn't really any of her business; she just wanted to know what type of guy she was hanging out with. A guy that skipped detentions, or a guy who attended them, and left only if a problem came up like in her case?

" You left detention early?" she asked softly.

Mamoru frowned slightly, feeling caught. What could he say without giving away his secret identity? He had to lie, unless he thought of something truthful quick. He hated having to do that, especially to Usagi for some reason. She made him feel something he had never felt before. He just didn't want to ruin that by lying.

" Yeah. A friend was in danger actually. There was a youma attack in the city again. It was a good thing that Sailor Moon stopped it when she did, or else my friend would have been injured badly. I went there, to see if I could help in some way. I guess that's dumb," he stated lamely.

Usagi shook her head, her eyes full of awe. " Of course not! You're a great friend to risk your life like that to try and help him," she paused and her face turned from serious to smiling. " But next time, maybe you should just leave the youmas to Sailor Moon," she said jokingly.

Mamoru laughed. Glad that she had bought it. He was glad that he hadn't had to lie. It had been the truth. A friend had been in danger, Sailor Moon, and he had tried to help her out of danger. He just left out the fact that he had left the scene with her in his arms and had enjoyed very much their time together.

" Agreed," he said when they had stopped laughing. He watched as she daintily continued to eat her lunch, taking small nibbles and constantly looking over at him through the corners of eyes. She looked nervous. He waited, patiently for her to tell him what was on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: This story isn't going well for me. I have a huge writer's block. PM me ideas? Thanks._**

Usagi looked over at Mamoru. Something had been on her mind all morning, something she desperately wanted to fix. She felt shy to bring it up, but knew that she would feel stressed until she did.

" Umm…" Usagi said softly, dropping her fork on her plate and looking over at him.

" I'm sorry about yesterday," she said softly and then proceeded on looking down at her feet.

" Sorry? About what?" he asked confused. What had she done wrong?

" I'm sorry that I just said no to you without explaining myself yesterday when you asked me to the Valentine's Day dance."

" Oh," he stated. " That," hurt evident in his voice as he remembered.

Usagi looked over at him again, her eyes full of remorse. " It's just that we don't know each other…" she lied.

That was far from the truth, she knew it, but she didn't want to seem harsh. She had felt bad for rejecting him like that, regardless of her past and the pain she had to live with everyday. He was a human too, with emotions, and she didn't want to leave this like that between them, even though, this would be the one and only time they spent together.

" You're right. We don't. I shouldn't have asked you so quickly," the words coming out of his mouth, almost robotically.

Usagi broke contact with his eyes, and stared off into the distance. " But we change that, right?" he asked softly watching her every move. Her head shot back over to face him, her eyes huge. Her cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink as she blushed.

" I… I…" she stuttered and then looked away once again.

She wanted to say yes, she wanted to fill the yearning in her heart to have a friend, one who didn't have to be her friend like her scouts did. Sometimes she felt that the only reason they hung out with her was because she was their leader. She felt that if she wasn't Sailor Moon, they would never have talked to her, and the only friend she would have ever had would be her cousin, Mina. Once again, pretty much forced to be her friend because they lived together and were family.

Usagi wanted someone to want to be her friend, just because they thought she was nice. That's what Mamoru wanted. He wanted to be her friend without knowing she was Sailor Moon, without being related. He just saw her to be kind and wanted to get to know her better. Point blank.

But was that all, she wondered silently. Had he given up on trying to be more than friends, and settled on just that, friends? Or was he just doing this, to get close to her just so that she would open her heart to him as a friend only to have him break it when he made another pass at her?

" I guess…" she said softly, her silent yearn for a friend winning out over her fear of heartbreak. " Sure," she said more confidently this time looking straight at him.

Mamoru's heart raced. She had agreed to get to know each other better. And for that to happen, they needed to spend time together. Ever so glad, he quickly reached over and pulled her into a sideways hug, before his sense of reasoning could kick in.

Usagi's arms stiffened as he did this, and she quickly pulled away. Not looking at him, she quickly stood up with her tray and turned to leave. Mamoru sighed. He had pushed this friendship thing to hard, hadn't he? She probably thought he was just some teenaged hormonal boy who was trying to get more out of her than friendship.

For some reason, whenever he was around her, she appeared skittish. He didn't understand why, just yet, but he promised himself he would make it his business to find out. But until then, until they had a good foundation for their newfound friendship, he would have to slow down. He would have to take things slowly, or else, he was afraid she would bolt, just like a rabbit, when afraid.

" Usagi!" he said, quickly getting up and grabbing her arm. He once again felt her flinch, before turning around.

" Yes?" she asked softly.

" Friends, okay? Just that, I promise. Nothing else."

Usagi smiled, a huge grin on her face. As she nodded her head, her odangos bounced and Mamoru laughed softly. He grabbed her hand gently and walked back to where they had been sitting. Sitting down once again, both of them silently were content with having just gotten a new friend. _Just friends, _echoed in each their ears, giving slightly different effects to each one.


End file.
